


Contrapunto

by Elang (Angelique_Kaulitz)



Series: Amalgama [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Early in Canon, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Reflection, Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelique_Kaulitz/pseuds/Elang
Summary: contrapuntoDel b. lat. [cantus] contrapunctus.m. Contraste entre dos cosas simultáneas.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Jethro Gibbs, Jethro Gibbs & Abby Sciuto
Series: Amalgama [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928380
Kudos: 5





	Contrapunto

Esa era quizás la mayor diferencia entre Tony y Abby: la forma en la que se _instalaron_ en su vida.

Ella aterrizó delante de sus ojos, metafóricamente. Recordaba vívidamente el sonido de sus pasos cuando se cruzaron la primera vez. Abby era un torbellino imparable, rebotando en la habitación sobre sus tacones cuando tropezó delante de él en los pasillos de la agencia. Y era vistosa, inusual, como una mariposa azul que se posa en una flor blanca, difícil dejar de admirar, de espantar. Se impuso, porque a Abigail, no, a _Abby_ le gustaba que las cosas se hiciesen de determinada manera —como a él, como a Shannon— y él la dejó hacer, sin quejas… Porque ella no iba a marcharse hasta desearlo, por su _propio_ pie.

Y fue agradable un desafío, el aire fresco que respiraba cuando estaba con ella. Él se adaptó a sus imposiciones, saltándose sus propios muros para compartir su presencia y calidez, su luz. Sí, porque Abby iluminó sus días desde que la dejó entrar en su vida. Y, por eso, estaba agradecido.

DiNozzo, por otro lado, no había sido más que un cachorro abandonado, _herido_ —tan herido que aprendió a ocultar las cicatrices _demasiado_ bien— y lo miró con ojos grandes, deseoso de aprobación y cuidado, desesperado por sentirse anclado a la realidad. Lo había derribado, literalmente, y Gibbs se había encontrado mirando más allá de la superficie cuando se conocieron, intrigado. Y recordaba que, al final, lo había _llevado_ a NCIS mediante una engañosa propuesta. Tony se deslizó en su vida, haciéndose notar, demandando atención pero entregándole una devoción ciega que jamás había esperado obtener a cambio de tan _poco_. Y Gibbs lo vio arrastrándose en busca de amor, dudando sobre su propia bienvenida y se preguntó —una y mil veces— que podía hacer para modificar eso.

Tony, que era exasperante en su peor día, _tolerable_ en el mejor, también era _compañía y seguridad, esperanza._ Era lealtad desmedida y orgullo, era un sonido de fondo, relajante y tranquilizador.

Gibbs había perdido muchas cosas en su vida, _demasiadas_ , pero se alegraba de saber que aún había cosas que necesitaba conservar, personas que lo necesitaban a él, a su vez. Y se encargaría de que fuese así durante todo el tiempo que _pudiese._


End file.
